The New Noah
by teeneykid
Summary: Allen and friends are wondering in the Ark trying to find the door to the new HQ when a girl appears in the Ark?And they follow her through a door and end up on a cliff when it's snowing? Where are they? And who is this strange girl? I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters in D. Gray-Man…. I wish I did though!

Allen and his friends, and enemy Kanda, were helping with the move to the new HQ after the Lulu Bell attack when Reever asked them to go and see if they could find the door that leads to the new HQ. They all agreed.

"Why did I have to come Bean sprout?" Said a clearly angry Kanda (angry because he was about to go get Jerry to make him some soba noodles)

"I don't know, why did you come Kanda?" Said a clearly irritated Allen "And by the way my name is A-L-L-E-N! ALLEN! GOT THAT YUU?" Allen said and the sparks of a fight were starting.

"It's because I asked him to," Said Lenalee "The Ark is big so we could use all the help we can get."

"Come on, Beansprout , and Yuu can't you just get along for a little while? It's not like we'll be stuck in here for years, right?" Said Lavi who seemed to be having fun just listening to them argue.

"Call me Yuu _one _more time and I will cut your head off you stupid rabbit!" said Kanda holding Mugen to Lavis' throat. Lavi held is hands up showing he surrendered.

"So what door is it?" asked Lenalee changing the subject.

"I don't know, should we just check all of the doors until we find the right one?" said Allen

"That could take hours bean sprout." Said an annoyed Kanda.

"Well, do you have a better idea Yu?" asked Lavi

"What did I tell you stupid rabbit!" Kanda yelled and Lavi started running off toward the center of the Ark with Kanda cashing after him with Mugen.

Allen sighed and turned to Lenalee "Should we follow them?"

Lenalee smiled and said "Sure." And they began walking off in the direction they saw Lavi and Kanda run.

•◘○ ○◘•

After walking for a while Allen and Lenalee found Lavi and Kanda. Lavi was unconscious with a giant bruise on his face, while Kanda looked satisfied.

Lenalee went over to Lavi and attempted to wake him up. When out of the corner of Allen's eye he noticed something. He turned his head to get a better look but it was gone. The he saw it again this time getting a better look it looked like a person in a black cloak, Allen stood up and ran after it but It disappeared around the corner.

He walked back to his friends and the thing was standing with them. They didn't seem to notice it. It pulled down its hood and Allen saw its face. It was a girl who looked to be no more than 14 years old with dark green eyes , and black hair that was cut choppy and came down to her sholders. The girl stared at Allen then mouthed the word "Kill".

She moved her hands from under the cloak and he saw on her hands was what seemed to be silver claws that had a black chain and ribbon in the middle that that connected them and it looked like you just slide them on to your fingers and they seemed to be held on by black ribbon.

She then slashed at the person who was closest to her and it turned out to be Lenalee, and the girl smiled an evil and terrifying smile and slash down at Lenalee with all her might. Allen yelled "NO! Lenalee watch out!" Lenalee looked confused along with a now awake Lavi and Kanda.

Allen looked and realized the girl was gone and seemed to have never been there. 'What was that?' thought a confused Allen who had been sure he'd seen her.

"What's wrong Allen?" asked a confused Lenalee.

"Yeah, what'd you see that startled you?" asked Lavi. Kanda just stared at Allen clearly wondering the same thing.

He shook his head and said "Nothing just tired." Which none of them seemed to believe.

They continued to walk around for longer checking all the doors they passed to see if any of them were the ones they were looking for. They check for what seemed to be hours. When they all agreed to head back and try looking again later.

When Allen noticed something black go around a corner. He ran after it wondering if it was the girl. When he went around the corner there was nothing there. He looked back and saw his companions running after him.

"What is it?" Lenalee asked.

"I thought I saw something turn around this corner." Said Allen still looking around hoping to see the girl and catch her and find out who she is.

"What'd you think you saw?" asked Lavi.

"I thought I saw this girl who I saw earlier." Said Allen still looking around.

"A girl? Is she the reason you shouted earlier?" asked Lavi.

"Well, yeah I thought she was going to attack you guys"

"Why don't you tell us every exact thing you saw?" asked Kanda talking for the first time. So Allen explained everything he saw.

"I wonder why you we're the only one who saw her." Said Lavi trying to figure it out.

"I wonder too, maybe it's because you control the ark?" questioned Lenalee.

"Maybe it's cause you delusional?" Kanda asked sarcastically.

Allen got angry at the last remark but tried to be the bigger person and ignore him. "For all I know it could have been a spirit of the ark."

"Should we continue on back?" asked Lenalee.

"I think that would be best and then we can ask some people back in the order." Said Lavi and Kanda nodded in agreement.

"Okay, then let's go." Said Allen.

They all began walking towards the exit again. And just when they seemed to be nearing it, the girl appeared. This time was different though. They all seemed to see her. She was staring at the ground and suddenly looked up and this time there was something different. This time she looked like a Noah,  
and her eyes seemed to be red as she had been crying.

She then turned suddenly and started running in the opposite direction. They all followed her wanting to find out who she was. Then she turned suddenly and threw opened a door and ran into it. Allen ran to it and ran into the room that was all white except for a single black door on the other side of the room. He ran to it with his friends following close behind him. And paused before throwing it opened the girl was standing there and she didn't look like a Noah anymore and she was standing on the other side of a room when everything seemed to be painted black, it was so black that you couldn't even be sure if there was a floor.

She spoke for the first time and said "Will you take a leap of faith to catch me?" her voice sounded cold and unemotional,her eyes we're as if she'd seen every one she cared for in her life killed.

Allen stared at her and said "What-" but was cut off by the girl.

"Do you trust in your God?" She spoke very fast when she said this.

This time Lenalee tried to ask "What are you say-" the girl interrupted again.

"To reach me all of you have to come in this room, there is a chance you can't go back. Can you take a leap of faith?" She seemed to be getting annoyed.

"What the hell do you mean?" Lavi said seeming to get annoyed as well.

"Do you trust there is a floor there?" She said.

"A floor where?" Asked Allen

"In this room, will you trust there is a floor here and walk inside?" Said the girl.

They all stared at her she seemed to be standing there just fine. They all looked at each other and nodded and walked on to the floor, then they all began to fall the girl stayed where she was just floating there. She then began to fall and caught up with them while they we're falling. All of them were dumb founded and she just stared at them and said "You took the leap of faith and your god wasn't there to save you. How does it feel to be abandoned by god, and be lost in darkness?"

Allen stared at her she was closer to her this time and saw it in her eyes, they were filled with sorrow and pain. "My god abandoned me. And I died, alone in darkness, no one to be with. I took the leap of faith and this is what happened." She turned to him and smiled and said "Forget your god you're not an apostle, god leaves us alone to die for nothing."

She began to dissolve her body disappearing she looked over at Allen. Her eyes were filled with fear. She reach out her hand to him, and he reached out to grab her hand but right as he was about to grab it, it disappeared and she then disappeared all together.

Then they hit what must have been the ground, it was freezing cold and something seemed to be falling on them. They looked around them and saw that they were on a cliff, and the stuff falling on them was snow. Then at the very edge of the cliff they saw a girl who had a black sock hat on and had brown tuffs of hair that turned blue on the end and was wearing a black petty coat with a pair of skinny jeans and ankle boots on. Her hands were in her pocket and she seemed to be staring at something down below. Then she was about to take a step of the cliff, when all of them in sync yelled "NO!" She stopped and turned back around and looked surprised to see other people there.

She looked at them sadly and said "I must take a leap of faith for my god." The voice sounded familiar. Then she jumped off the edge of the cliff and they all ran to the edge and while they were nearing it they heard her yell "Innocence Activate!"

They all realized at that moment why she sounded so familiar. She was the girl all of them saw and talked to in the Ark. The one who seemed to have disappeared when they we're falling.

○•◘

Okay so that was the end of chapter 1! Hope you guys liked it! This is like a pilot chapter so, please Comment cuz if you don't there wont be a second chapter! Plse not anything too harsh!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I dont own -man

I only own my own character Pandora and any other characters i might add later!

Okay Second Chapter :D

Skye Leiko: Thanks :D

* * *

There was several explosions from the bottom of the cliff, and they saw her slicing through level 1 Akuma they were about to help when she defected the last one and the girl jumped back to the top of the cliff. They saw the same claws they saw on the girl in the Ark. The girl was staring at the bottom of the cliff waiting to see if anything else would show up she looked over at Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda.

All of them were just standing there dumbfounded, and staring at the girl. She then walked closer and deactivated her innocence, and when she did it the claws turned into rings with small crosses on each of her fingers and were connected to the other fingers by small black chains with a black ribbon going through the chain, and the chain connecting her hands together was gone. She, then smiled and held out her hand to them and said "My name is Pandora, I'm an exorcist. And who are all of you?"

They all were still staring at her wondering how she got out of the Ark. Then all of them seemed to shake his head and said "How did you get out of the Ark?"

She gave him a weird look and said "What are you talking about?"

"Weren't you just in the Ark?" asked Lenalee

"What ark?" Pandora asked again.

"We're talking about Noah's Ark." Said Lavi

She gave them a hard look this time and said "How do you know about that?"

"We know this because we are exorcists too." Said a now annoyed Kanda.

The suspicion in her eyes seemed to fade a little and she got a look of surprise and said "I've never meet exorcists who look like you guys before. What are you names?"

They all introduced themselves. She stared at them in disbelief. "I refuse to believe it…" Then she seemed to snap out of it and said "How did you all get here?" she asked it seemed all of the suspicion was gone.

"You should know how we got here you we're the one we were following through the Ark." Said Kanda.

She stared at him and said "That wasn't me… No one has been able to get into the Ark ever since you guys disappeared."

"But we all saw you in the Ark how do you explain that?" Asked Lavi.

"I don't know. Maybe the person just looked like me." Pandora said scratching the back of her head in thought. "And besides that happened before I was born…."

"Before you we're born? How old are you?" Asked Allen

"I'm 16-years old," They stared at her in disbelief yet again she held up her hand and said "shut-up I know I only look 14 but I'm short that's all."

"That's not what we're shocked about… If what you're saying is true then that means we've been gone over 16 years…." Said Allen

Pandora looked down at her feet and thought to herself "Actually you've been gone for even more than 16 years." But she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud because she couldn't imagine how hard this must be for them.

"What happened at the Order while we were gone?" Asked Lenalee speaking for the first time "Is everyone we know still there?" She looked scared.

"Well how about we first get out of this snow? None of you are dressed for the snow. I can even get you back to the Orders HQ. You can even talk to the supervisor."

Lenalee looked up and asked with her voice full of hope. "Is Komui still supervisor?"

Pandora looked at Lenalee and smiled and said "Yes he is. You may not recognize him though. But he could probably explain what happened better that I can. So how about we head back to HQ?"

Lenalee felt so much joy knowing her brother was still alive, she wanted to see him right away. Allen, Lavi and Kanda looked at each other and nodded and decided it would be best to go with her for now.

"So I'm guessing all of you will come?" She asked.

They all nodded at her and she then stared at them as if thinking hard. "We really should get you new clothes before we get to the order. I guess we could stop somewhere before going to the order." She thought aloud. They we're about to object when she looked at them and said "Would you rather freeze you ass's off, and attract a lot of attention?" They all looked at each other, then at there clothes.

"What's wrong with out clothes?" Asked an anxious Lenalee. "It's winter and you are dressed to lightly." She waved her hand at Lenalee's short sleeved shirt and shorts. " You must be very cold right now. And we don't want any one getting sick do we?"They all looked at each other they hadn't thought about it, and now that they did they realized they were all freezing. "So it's settled I'll take you to the order and get you new clothes." She said this with a smile and turned around and said "Wait here I'll go get my car and and bring it here." Before any of them could object she was already running in the opposite direction.

"Are we sure we can trust her?" Asked Lavi staring in the direction she ran.

"Do we really have a choice in this kind of situation?" Asked Allen

"She said she will take us to the Order, to Komui, and she has innocence I think we can trust her." Said Lenalee."What do you think Kanda?"

Kanda stood there a moment silent then said "I don't trust her but, we should go with her for now."

All of them seemed to agree on one thing: she was their only choice for now. Theh they saw head lights of a car pull up. They all stared at the strange vehicle in front of them. It was a dark blue Ford Focus.

Pandora got out of it then realized that they didn't know what it was and said "Oh, yeah, I guess this is different to what they had back in 1910, huh? Back then they had the Model T or something like that, right?" They didn't listen to what she was saying they were all too fascinated by the car itself to her. That's when she said "Hurry up and get in or I'll leave you behind."

She went around and opened the back door and said "Allen, Lavi, and Kanda will sit in the back and Lenalee will sit up front with me." The boys seemed reluctant to do this but didn't really see a way to refuse. They sat with Lavi in the middle with Kanda to the left and Allen to the right. Pandora then had to explain to them how to buckle a seat buckle which confused them a lot then once they understood and were all buckled.

Pandora went back to the driver's seat and just when she was about to put the car in drive her, there was a sound it sounded like a soft song. Then they all watched as she sighed and pulled out an iphone. She stared the phone for a second then decided to answer it.

"Hello?" She said. And you could hear a tiny voice but couldn't make out the words. Then she said "Yeah, I'm gonna be back later than expected." Another pause. "You're not gonna believe me even if I tell you." Another pause. "No. I'm not gonna tell you. Good bye!" She hung up the phone and mumbled "I freakin hate him."

They all stared at her still. And she looked at all of them and said "What?"

"What is that thing?" Asked Allen staring at the phone in her hand.

"Oh this? It's a portable phone. People call it a cell phone."

"A portable phone? How's that possible?" Asked Lavi.

"You guys have a lot to learn." She said wondering how hard it will be being with them.

* * *

Hope You Guys Liked It! Plse Review!

~Teeneykid


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I dont own -man!

I only own my character Pandora! And maybe other characters i might add later!

* * *

Pandora was driving down a highway eyes fixed on the road when Allen tried to break the silence.

"So where exactly are we?" Asked Allen.

"You're in the United States Of America." Replied Pandora.

"How are we going to get to Europe?" Asked Lavi

"Why would we need to get to Europe?" She asked looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"Isn't that where the HQ is located?" Asked Lenalee

"Oh!" Said Pandora "The Order was moving when you guys disappeared and they were still large bases for it on all the contents!" She said seeming to explain it to herself. She then explained "There is only an HQ now and there are still other branches of it's just that they are all in one place now. The branches have smaller bases on the contents."

"How does that work?" Asked Lavi

"The smaller bases only have a few scientists at it, and they check in with their branch of the HQ frequently. And if they find a disturbance the HQ sends a team of exorcists." She Said. "Komui will probably explain it better."

"Okay then," Said Lavi

"Who was that person you were on the phone with earlier who you 'freakin hate'?" Said Allen trying to make small talk.

"Oh yeah him," She said as if she was trying to forget. "He's sort of my well keeper I guess. The higher ups assigned him to me, he has had to follow me everywhere since I first came to the order and that was a long time ago. I was brought to the order when I was 6 years old and don't remember anything before coming to the order." The look in her eyes became troubled as if she were remembering something said. "So Charles has been with me for 10 years and no one will tell me why. It bothered me when I was little but then it became normal. But I still sneak away every once and a while to get away with him but then I always get an ear full later." She made a grossed out face at this.

"Oh, well he reminds me of someone I know." Said Allen the person she talked about seemed a little like how Link had to follow him around.

She stopped her car and turned to look at them and said "Okay, so this is our first destination to get clothes then to the order. Okay?"

They all nodded and got out of the car. All of them shivered and looked at the store and read the name of it and it said Kohls.

Once they were inside the store Pandora turned to them once again and said "Don't go wondering, you got it?"

They all nodded once again, Kanda being more reluctant this time because he didn't like being treated like a child. But when they all glared at him he nodded.

Pandora made all of them wait outside of some dressing rooms and came back with clothes for each of them to try on. She waited outside of the dressing rooms till they were done. Just about the time when she was getting bored Allen came out in his new clothes.

Allen's new clothes were black skinny jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt with a gray cardigan, and black high top converse's with the shoe laces untied and he still wore his white gloves. Pandora stared at him and asked "Do you not know how to tie shoe laces? Didn't they have lace up shoes in 1910?"

He looked away from her looking embarrassed and said "I always wore boots so there was no need to tie laces."

She smiled at him and said "It's okay, I'm not too good at tying them myself, but come over here and I will try tying them for you." He came over and she tied them in what looked like a messed up bow and said "That's the best I can do for you."

The next person to come out was Kanda and he was wearing black slacks, with a button up white shirt, with black dress shoes. Pandora and Allen looked at him, and Pandora said "Good, it looks okay on you."

Then Lavi was after him and came out wearing skinny jeans, with a red hoodie, with a white t-shirt, and red high top converses, unlike Allen his were tied. Pandora just stared at his shoes and pointed to them and said "Hey, they did have shoe laces back then."

Allen just stared at her and said "Didn't we already have this conversation?"

She thought for a second and said "We talked about something similar to that, but, never answered my question."

Right as Allen was about to say something back to her Lenalee came out wearing black leggings underneath a jean skirt, with a plain white long sleeved t-shirt, with a hot pink t-shirt with a black heart on the front on top of it and ankle boots. "Okay, so everyone looks normal now." Then she looked at Lavi and Kanda and said "Okay semi-normal."

" Wait, why am I only semi-normal?" Said Lavi a little insulted. Kanda glared at her and seemed to be asking the same question.

She then said "Well, people on this time don't go walking around with eye patches, and most guys don't go around with hair down to their waist because then they are considered a girly man."

Kanda looked around for mugen and then realized that the devil child in front of him had made him leave mugen in the car because she said they wouldn't let him in with a sword. He then just glared at her and said "Call me a girly man again and I will slice you up with mugen!"

She held up her hands in surrender and said "Fine I won't call you girly man anymore, Girly man." She gave a evil smile, and dodged Kanda's attack and walk out of the dressing room, with the group following and Kanda swearing he will get her back (and that only made her laugh).

They then went and bought coats and headed back to the car and started on their road trip to the Order.

While they we're leaving the parking lot Pandora turned on the radio and the song Bed Rock was playing. All of them (all but Pandora of course) were surprised by the stuff that was in the song.

"They let people play songs like that on the radio?" Allen said still surprised by the 'suggestive themes' in the song.

"Yeah they play all kinds of thing like that on the radio." Pandora said.

They all stared (even Kanda).

"I don't if you guys can't handle that I don't even want to tell you what's shown in some movies then." She said. "I guess they would be totally different from movies in 1910 any way wouldn't it?"

They all were still hung up on the song and now were worried about what the movies might be about. Pandora was worrying about how they might react to everything in this time.

* * *

_**Okay so this chapter maybe just totally random. But i wanted to write about them in normal clothes and how they would react to music. **_

_**Please Review! Give me ideas and i'll see if i can incorporate them! **_

_**Again please review it makes me happy every time i read a review! THANKS FOR READING :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D **_

_**Next Chapter They Arrive At The order!  
**_

_**~ Teeneykid  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMIER: **I don't own -man

I only own my own character Pandora and any other characters I might add in.

►◄↕‼ ↑↓→←∟↔∟

* * *

They finally arrived at the order, and were all jumpy to see how it had changed. The building they saw was nothing like the order they remembered. The building looked like a 20 floor office building, nothing about if seemed strange.

"Where is The Order?" Asked Lenalee

"It's right there. I guess it looked a lot different when you guys last saw it." Pandora said

Pandora parked her car and they all got out. Pandora looked at the building and said "I heard the original Europe Branch Headquarters looked like the coliseum but taller." She began to walk toward the building and look back to see them not following and yelled back "Come on, you guys wanna see Komui right? So hurry up!" They all ran to catch up with her.

When they reached the front of the building they read the name of the building, they read the name "Malcolm C. Levrier Incorporated". They all couldn't believe that the order had named a building after him.

Pandora looked to see all of them had stopped again. She looked at them and said "What are you guys staring at?"

"Why would they name a building after a guy like him?" Lenalee asked sounding angry.

Pandora looked at them and said "What'd that guy do?" she said not seeming to understand.

"Malcolm C. Levrier is a man who had no regard for human life, and would sacrifice anyone to stop the Earl. Be it exorcist or a normal person, he didn't care. As long as it seemed to give the order more power." Said Lenalee still sounding angry as she remembered the things she saw when she was younger.

Pandora looked like she understood a little "I heard that the people in Central thought he was a great man, but from other people I heard the same thing that you just told me. And personally I trust what anyone but Central says." She turned around and started walking again and said "His decedents are just as big asses as him too."

They looked at each other and thought 'Descendents? I thought we were only gone 16 years?" Then they looked to see where Pandora was and she was already at the door and about to walk in and they all ran after her.

~~~~~~ •○ ►‼~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* * *

Once they were inside the building, they were in an all white room with a black sofa and a coffee table with a black secretary desk with a man sitting there, talking to himself while twirling a pencil between his fingers.

Allen asked Pandora in a whisper "Is he alright in the head?"

She looked at him and whispered back "Of course, what makes you think he isn't?"

"Well, it might be the fact that he is talking to himself. I mean he doesn't have a phone or a cell phone thingy like you have." Whispered Lavi

She the burst out laughing, they all stared at her like she was crazy. When her laughter calmed down she explained "It's called a blue tooth. It's a little think you stick in your ear so you don't have to hold a phone up to your ear." None of them seemed to understand. She then said "Here I will show you."

She then started to walk over to the 'crazy' man sitting at the desk and motioned for them to follow. When they reached the desk she held up a oval shaped thing with what looked like a hook on it and she said "You put it on your ear like this," she put it on her ear and said "Then you can hear the people on the phone and your hands are free."

They still didn't seem to understand and she hit her hand to her forehead and said "Forget it, it's not that important." She turned back to the man sitting at the desk and handed back the little ear piece and said "Thanks Marco." with a smile.

"You're very welcome Pandy." He said and smiled back at her, and then put the ear piece back in his ear and got back to work.

"So, is this the order?" Asked Lavi looking around the room.

"This is the cover up company created so The Order can get money for things they need and for repairs made by exorcists when they fight akuma in public areas and building are destroyed."

"What does the company do?" Allen asked.

"They are leading in robotics, and nano technology." Pandora replied

"Nano, what?" asked Allen

"Never mind let's just head to the real order." She then turned and walked towards an elevator with a black door, and pressed a button next to it. There was a chime sound and the doors opened. She got in and motioned for them to follow. They all seemed to hesitate at the door looking at thesmall metal room.

"It's okay it's just a elevator it will take us down to the Order." Pandora said trying to reassure them it was safe.

They looked at each other and decide it was okay. They all stepped on and the door closed, and the elevator began its descent they all seemed to jump when it first started moving but calmed down as it continued down.

There was a chime again the doors opened to reveal a sitting room with red furniture with another receptionist at a black desk. This time it was a woman with blonde hair pined up in a neat looking bun and glasses wearing a suite, she looked up and frowned.

She looked at Pandora and said "Can you ever come back alone?"

Pandora laughed and replied "Heck no! I can't help it if I am a people person."

"Your still peppy as ever," She then looked at the Allen and friends and said "Who are they?" she said pointing at them with her pencil.

Pandora walked over to the desk and leaned on it and said something they couldn't hear to the woman. They watched as the expression on her face changed in a look of surpriseand she glaced at them.

Then she looked at Pandora and said "I understand you all can go in." A door appeared behind the woman. And she said to Pandora "Charles has been looking everywhere for you, and Central wants to see you when you get in there."

Pandora replied with "Yeah, yeah. Thanks Pam!" And she walked through the door with Allen and friends trailing right behind her.

Once they were inside they saw that inside the door was the order they remember. The Stone l walls with doors that looked all the same, and the what looked never ending pit that lead to Hevlaska. The only thing that changed was the people they saw waling around all the different levels of the underground Order.

She turned and looked at them and said with a smile "Brings back memories to you guys dosen't it? I was told this place was modeled to look exactly like the first European branch HQ. Does it?"

They all looked at her and nodded. Then heard a child's voice yelling "Pandy-chan!" the little boy running at Pandora looked no older than 6, and had brown short hair with chocolate brown eyes. The little boy reached Pandora and hugged her legs and said "I'm SOOO happy your back!" She smiled at him and patted his leg.

"I've only been gone a day at most, Michael. But I am very happy to see you too!" She said still patting his head. While she was doing that he noticed the people behind her.

He then pulled on her shirt showing her he wanted her to bend down she did and he whispered in her ear and pointed at Allen and friends. She then said to them "He wants to know who you are. So why don't you guys do a little self introduction?" She asked

They looked at each other and shrugged. Lavi began with his introduction first and said "My names Lavi, or if you would like to call me Bookman Jr. Nice to meet ya." And put a big smile on his face.

Lenalee introduced herself next "I'm Lenalee Lee." She said with a sweet smile.

Michael pointed at her and said "Just wike Mui! She has the same name!"

Pandora looked at them to explain "He's talking about how you have the same last name as Komui."

Lenalee smiled again and said to Michael "I have the same last name as his because we're siblings."

"But you're not me-" Pandora cut him off and said "Okay on to Allen." They all looked at her confused, but just went along with it.

"My names Allen Walker, how do you do?" Allen said with a smile, then looked at Kanda showing him it was his turn.

When Kanda said nothing Lavi put his arm around Kanda's shoulders and said "This is Yuu! You can call him Yuu-chan!"

Kanda gave Lavi a death glare and shrugged off his arm and said "My name is Kanda stupid Rabbit!"

Michael said "I like the name Yuu, Yuu-chan." The boy said this innocently but still got the death glare from Kanda which

He then turned it back on Lavi and said "This is your fault stupid Rabbit!" and took out mugen and was about to attack when a Robot with a beret came around the corner.

The strange robot was yelling "Lenalee! My darling Lenalee you came back for me!" As the robot got closer they realized what it looked like: it looked like one of the Komuilin's Komui was obsessed with making. All of them tensed when they realized. Kanda turned mugen on it and was about to slash.

Pandora yelled to the robot "Hey good to see you Komui, and please calm down I think you are scaring them."

When the Komuilin got closer they realized it looked more huma than the others and when it reached them it was crying and hugging Lenalee yelling "I knew you would come back Lenalee! I always knew you would!" Then everything seemed to click into place.

Lenalee then asked just to make sure "Is that you, Brother Komui?"

"Of course who else would I be?" yelled the Komuilin who was apparently Komui himself and who seemed to be crying even harder than before.

"Uh, Brother why are you in a Komuilin body?" Lenalee asked

"How else was I going to live long enough to see you again?" Yelled Komui stilling crying"I Had to become a robot to be able to live 100 years!"

They all looked at him and said "100 years?"

"Yes didn't Pandora tell you? You've been gone 100 years!" He said amazingly seeming to cry even hard.

They all looked at each other and couldn't believe what they just heard.

* * *

►◄◘‼ ►

**Explanation of how komui knew they were there even though no one told him:**

**Option 1: Komui put a Lenalee tracking device in him when he became a robot. And the device went off when Lenalee fell out of the Ark with Allen and the others. That's the best explanation I can give.**

**Option 2: or I guess you could think he just has Lenalee sensing abilities. **

**Either one you think it is, is good with me. And if you have any other ideas tell me I would love to hear them! So leave it in a comment! **

**And check out my other story _The Noah's Servant_! Thanks! And PLEASE COMMENT :D!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMIER: **I don't own -man

I only own my own character Pandora and any other characters I might add in.

►◄↕‼ ↑↓→←∟↔∟

* * *

They were all stunned by what Komui said, hearing the words echo on their heads. Komui continued to cry while holding Lenalee, Pandora just stood there not knowing what to do to clam the situation.

Komui stopped crying for a moment and had noticed that everyone had fallen silent. Komui then looked at Pandora and said "Did you not tell them that they were in the future?"

Pandora scratched the back of her head and said "Well, I didn't tell them how many years in the future they were…" Her voice trailed off.

"Why didn't you tell them something so important?"

"I thought it would be best if it was broken to them slowly. I was also planning on telling them about your whole body change at another time too. I figured it would be too much to handle all at once." She paused then glared at him and said "It's would've worked if you hadn't had come running around that corner screaming!"

Allen, Lavi and Lenalee all seemed to be in a daze. Kanda on the other hand seemed a bit surprised, but soon fell back into his seemingly permanently annoyed state.

"Maybe we should move all of them to my office so we can explain it to them." Komui suggested. Pandora nodded and was about to help lead them to his office when Komui said to her "You can't come at the moment. Central wants to see you because of what you did."

"Central can wait; I want to help you right now." Pandora replied in an annoyed tone.

"You can't skip out on this one," Said a man with a deep voice. "And you can't run away again."

"Oh shut up Charles!" She said to the man seeming angered by him just being there.

Charles was a very tall and bulky man with hair that seemed to have too much grease in it sliking it back and a thick moustache that looked like a caterpillar that was sleeping under his nose. When he talked it looked like the caterpillar was moving.

"I hope you know you the only way you got away was because you made Milo attack me while I was asleep." Charles said.

"Yes, yes, but I hope you realize that I get you ever time when I do that." Pandora replied.

"Well, anyway we must be off to central soon. You must go change into your official clothes."

"Sure, sure. Be there soon." She replied seeming to not pay attention to him.

Charles then grabbed her arm and began to pull her away. She glared at him but didn't seem to struggle against him.

When she was about to round the corner she yelled "Michael you go with them and make sure Komui doesn't say weird stuff to them okay?"

The boy smiled and said "Okay Pandy! I'll make sure!"

She smiled back and waved. When she was all the way around the corner Michael turned and grabbed Allen's hand and pulled him along and said "This way to Mui's office!"

Allen followed seeming to snap out of it a little. Komui then said "Okay, so once we get to my office I will explain everything that has happened over the last 100 years."

On their way to Komui's office they all begain to wonder 'What happened to everyone we knew?'

* * *

**So I know this is shorter than usually and that I haven't updated in a long time! I'm sorry! School's got in the way a lot xP but I will try and make the next chapter longer I promise! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D **

**Check out my other DGM story The Noahs Servant! **

** ~ Teeneykid**


End file.
